More than Just a Robot
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Lopez is angry that he's not included in the team, not that it bothers him over much, but it still gets to him. And Grif making fun of him doesn't help. But this robot finally gets to speak his mind... *rated T for some swearing*


**I read a story about Lopez and couldn't help but write one of my own. This is full of fluff because that's how I roll. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lopez sat at the very tippy-top of the base and looked down to see Grif and Simmons rush out of the base side by side with Sarge yelling something at them. Lopez gave the robot version of a sigh and watched them go. They never asked him to go on missions with them, not that he really wanted to. He hated that they couldn't understand him and that they never cared too, it kinda bugged him. Couldn't they at least try? He sighed again and rested his chin in both of his hands.

Sarge was the only one that really talked to him, but they were stupid conversations anyway. Simmons and Grif never included him whatsoever and Donut just talked about flowers, cooking, wallpaper, and other stupid things like that. Lopez figured that he might as well climb down and get back to working on stuff like he always did. He started down the side of the base as he thought about what Grif and Simmons might be doing. Maybe Donut had gotten stuck in a tree again. Lopez shrugged to himself and panicked as this motion made him lose his grip. He latched back on but was unable to move.

_"Well shit," _he said in Spanish. He banged his head lightly against the base and gave another sigh. His choices were to let go and die, or hang on for the rest of his life because no one would ever notice he was up her. _"Fuck me." _Lopez gave another sigh, heavier this time and stared at the wall before him. He was alone with his thoughts for a very long time until evening started to fall upon the bases. Lopez started to wonder if it would be better if he just let go and shattered to pieces. He tensed as he saw something move to his right. He looked over to find Simmons holding onto a rope that seem to be attached to the top of the base.

"Come on, Lopez, let's get you down from here," Simmons said as he reached a hand out to Lopez. Lopez hesitated but took Simmons hand and allowed the maroon soldier to help him down to the ground. "Don't do that, we thought you'd fall and die or something." Lopez didn't respond as they both reached the ground and he stood. The sudden touch of ground to his robotic feet was a surprise and he almost fell over, but Simmons and Grif caught him.

"Whoa, easy there robo-buddy," Grif told him. If Lopez had eyes he would be glaring at Grif. He shoved the two off with a firm push and walked away. "What's up in your gears? Being suspended in the air mess with your circuits there buddy?" Lopez stopped walking and clenched his fists. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand him he didn't know what to do. Grif and Simmons looked at each other, confused. Lopez continued to walk away and didn't turn back.

"I think it might be emotional," Simmons muttered. Grif looked over at Simmons as if he had finally gone mad.

"Emotional? He's a robot Simmons. A robot that speaks Spanish, and probably has no idea what we're saying half the time. What the hell makes you think that he has emotions?" Grif said. Simmons shrugged and neither noticed the Spanish robot leaned up against the wall just out of their sight, looking down at the ground in sadness. Just a robot, nothing more. Not part of the team at all, just the robot that fixes everything whenever they ask and that doesn't matter. "Seriously though, Simmons, what makes you think he even cares? Emotions, ha, how stupid can ya be?"

Lopez turned to face the wall and punched it as hard as he could, sending the noise across the entire canyon. Simmons and Grif jumped in surprise at the noise and shared a confused look. Lopez clenched his fists. _He's a robot Simmons. What the hell makes you think that he has emotions? What makes you think he even cares? __Emotions, ha, how stupid can ya be? _Lopez turned and ran off, getting the two soldiers to watch him go.

Lopez ran for a long time until he stood by the river, and he punched a rock so hard that he sent pieces flying. He growled and would've gritted his teeth if he had any. He sat on the grass and looked at the water, imagining that he was glaring at it in his frustration. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water, watching it make a tiny splash as it entered the H2O. He huffed and pulled his knees up, staring into the water for a long time.

"Lopez, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Sarge said as he walked over. Lopez growled and put his knees down to look up at the Sergeant as he walked over. "Hey, I gotchya something." Lopez looked away. It was probably a tool box or a new project for him to work on, not that he was surprised. Lopez jumped as Sarge's cold hands made contact with his neck. He tried to yell something at him but found his voice gone. "Hold still with ya?" Lopez was furious. What had he done with his voice? Why couldn't he talk? Sarge finally backed up and Lopez jumped to his feet, turning to the soldier.

"What the hell did you-" Lopez stopped and grabbed his throat in shock. Was he speaking English? Lopez felt himself feel happier. He was speaking English! He looked up at Sarge who had a grin on his face. Sarge chuckled and walked off, leaving Lopez to marvel at his new language. Lopez would've smiled if he could, but he couldn't. He then walked back to red base. But then he saw Grif and Simmons, and that angry feeling entered him again.

They had called him emotionless, just a robot, stupid, that he didn't care. And they were always jerks to him before too. Well no more! Lopez had had enough of this bullshit! Grif and Simmons both screamed as Lopez grabbed them by the throats and pinned them against the wall side by side. Sarge walked in and stared at the three, not sure what to do while Donut stood up from where he sat at the table. Lopez growled and shoved them up against the wall a little bit more.

"I have no emotions, huh? I don't care, huh? I'm a stupid worthless robot, huh?!" Lopez screamed at them, squeezing his hands over their throats. Grif and Simmons coughed as they struggled to get air into their lungs. Sarge looked over at Lopez, being able to imagine a look of pure fury on the face he didn't have. "Let me tell you two idiots something. I've been on this team for a long time now and have understood every single insulting word coming out of your mouths! I hate all of you and wish you would all just drop DEAD!" Lopez let them both go and watched as they gasped for breath.

"Lopez?" Donut said, his voice trembling with fear. Lopez looked over to see Donut standing by Sarge, who had a hand resting on the rookie's shoulder as he looked at Lopez. "I-I never thought of you as a robot, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel excluded." Lopez huffed and walked out of the base to sit on the tippy-top again. He watched as the sun set on the horizon and gave a tiny sigh. He wasn't regretting that he yelled at them because in truth they had it coming, but at the same time he felt bad about it for some reason.

"Lopez?" Lopez looked over as Sarge hoisted himself onto the platform and walked over to him. "Mind if I join ya?" Lopez shrugged and looked back at the sunset. Sarge took that as an invitation and sat down next to the robot. There was silence between them as Lopez continued to stare off into the distance. "Lopez, I didn't know you were angry at us. Now that I think about it we really did treat you wrongly, and judging by what happened back there I can guess that you can't forgive us. But I want you to know that I'm sorry." Lopez didn't respond at first, but just as he was about to another voice cut in.

"I am too," Grif said, getting the robot to look over at him. "I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't right. Simmons would be up here making some stupid speech or something, but you ruined his voice for the time being." Lopez found it in him to gave a robot-laugh to this. Grif sat on his other side. "And I don't apologize often, so feel special." Lopez shoved him a bit, catching him just before he fell off. "Yeah, I fell off of here once, I don't need to do it again." Lopez shook his head.

"How did you guys get up here? Did you use the rope?" They both nodded. "Good. So, let's get down." They nodded again and all climbed down again. As he did so Lopez knew that he would be smiling if he could. This was his team, and even if they did bug him sometimes or treat him badly didn't change the fact that he was, in fact, a red. As he touched the ground he watched as Grif and Sarge walked inside. He shook his head a bit as Sarge said something to Grif and the response ended with the two yelling while Sarge chased Grif around the base. Yep, this was his team all right.

* * *

**And thus I end today's writings. Yup, I'm off to bed! Night everybody!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
